


Terms of Endearment

by QuillFeathers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Teasing, vague support spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillFeathers/pseuds/QuillFeathers
Summary: Felix is not bothered by the fact that the pair of them are probably the juiciest bit of gossip in the monastery at the moment. He's annoyed because Sylvain keeps calling him awkward...things...every time they see each other.Felix can't handle the pet names.





	Terms of Endearment

Well. Less than a day and everyone probably knew now.

It's not that they were caught in an inappropriate position. It's not as if Sylvain had made some big spectacle at dinner, although he had wanted to. It's not even because Sylvain had been seriously injured and Felix had been upset enough to basically confess, loudly in an open room, what he really felt towards his friend. Dredging up a childhood promise and then caving to the constriction in his chest to actually hug the paladin.

And then Sylvain had kissed him.

\--------

(morning)

Felix didn't break his stride when Sylvain trotted up alongside him as they exited the morning meeting. Didn't flinch when an arm was slung around his shoulders, either. That kind of thing wasn't different.

“See you later darling,” Sylvain said, kissing his temple and breaking away, disappearing so quickly the swordmaster didn't have time to stop him.

Felix mentally faltered, stopped in his tracks for a heartbeat, before he ducked his head and started walking faster.

He didn't miss how Ashe nearly walked into Annette where she had stopped in her own tracks several yards back.

\--------

(afternoon)

He was a little surprised to find Sylvain leaning against the wall reading outside the training grounds. Felix had a hunch that he was already getting bored with having been banned from any hard physical activity for a few days, specifically swinging weapons around, while he recovered. He expected a signature wink as he passed, and was therefore caught off guard when instead an arm reached out to pull him to the side. He couldn't get in a word of protest before Sylvain was kissing him, hands at his waist and hips pushed together.

“Sentimental idiot,” Felix muttered when they parted. He took a step back and reached down to pick up the book that the other had dropped, gently shoving it at his chest.

“Don't work too hard dear,” Sylvain answered with a wink as he turned away.

He’d missed Felix's grimace.

Ingrid was kind enough to pretend that she had just then rounded the corner at the other end of the hall.

\--------

(evening)

“Come on babe, I'm starving!” Sylvain insisted as he dragged a frowning Felix from the classroom.

He could hear the professor's poorly-stifled laughter from inside the room still, probably at the look on Dimitri's face.

\--------

No. Felix is not bothered by the fact that the pair of them are probably the juiciest bit of gossip in the monastery at the moment. He's annoyed because Sylvain keeps calling him awkward...things...every time they see each other. So at the end of the day he knocks on Sylvain's door to tell him so. It opens immediately, and he throws a hand up to halt the impending kiss that he knows is coming.

“Uh-oh,” Sylvain says, leaning on the doorframe with an uneasy tilt to his mouth. “What did I do?”

Felix curses the flutter of his lungs at the sheepish look on his face. The stupid signature “forgive me” posture with his stupid hand on the back of his stupid head. Put off by the genuine worried look, though, Felix supposes it's not like pet names were going to kill him. He lets his hand drop.

But Sylvain must think his silence means he's supposed to figure out the reason himself, stepping to the side to usher Felix into the room. “I'm sorry if I've been sort of following you around?” he offers a bit nervously. “I'm...overly happy?”

“I'm not mad at you,” Felix says as he passes.

“Oh...okay, good.”

The swordmaster lets out a heavy sigh and sits on the bed. Ingrid's blows had been heavier than usual during their sparring match and he knows he has bruises blooming on his arms. When he opens his eyes again he's distracted by the muscled back now facing him, Sylvain having shucked off his shirt. There was a huge bruise on his lower left side. Thankfully all that remained, at least externally, of his injury after healing magic and an elixir that the professor had practically had to force on him. Turning the paladin grins at him, moving to sit down close enough so that their arms are pressed against each other. He rests his head on Felix's shoulder briefly before turning to press a kiss to his neck. Felix simultaneously shivers and tenses but still lets himself be nudged down so that Sylvain is leaning over him.

“You gotta tell me if I'm invading your personal space too much, okay sweetheart?” he admonishes, but the smile falls away at the unhappy groan he gets in reply.

“Will you stop it!” escapes Felix in a rush as he turns his head away.

An honestly confused look is plastered to the other man’s face. “Stop what? Kissing you?”

He doesn't want to say it. It truly seems petty, but they've both done enough waiting to not let something as small as this negatively linger between them undiscussed. “I've heard you use every...name...you've called me today with some woman at some point. It's weird and annoying.”

“Hey now,” Sylvain puts a gentle hand on his chin to direct his eyes back to his. “I know you're not the jealous type. Besides, we already talked about that.”

“I know that...your words are not empty like they were with them...when you are referring to me,” Felix frowns. “It...just use my name, okay? I'm not used to stuff like that, and it rubs me the wrong way. For some reason.”

“Alright,” Sylvain relents; apparently always willing to wait when Felix can't put things to words properly. He rolls to the side to prop himself up on an elbow. “Fraldarius is too serious for pet names. Got it. Can I go back to kissing you now?”

Felix rolls his eyes at the ceiling before moving to meet him halfway and slot their lips together. Sylvain is unfairly good at this, which makes Felix appreciate every little noise he elicits as he dances fingers across bare skin. The world has almost dwindled down to nothing but them together when there's a puff of air against his mouth. A tiny exhale of mischievous laughter.

“Poppet?”

He knows he's being teased but Felix huffs in exasperation and bites down hard enough to hurt. Shoving Sylvain over, he swings one leg up to straddle him and puts his full weight on his upper arms, glaring down. The golden eyes below him are dancing.

“Couldn't help it,” Sylvain breathlessly pleads. “That's going to be a hard habit to break, you know. You're too beautiful to not deserve some term of endearment, love.”

Felix blinks. For the second time that day he mentally stalls a bit, expression going blank. He has to look away, swallowing thickly. An open book: blood and heart betraying him, heat rising to his face. In the silence Sylvain easily sits up. One hand goes to Felix's back to steady him, which successfully jostles him from his mind running in circles.

“I should have known,” Sylvain says softly. “Straight to the point. Don't mince words for anything, huh?”

“Shut up Gautier.” Felix snaps, unsteadily.

All he gets is a happy hum in reply, Sylvain pecking the corner of his mouth before pulling back far enough to watch him. It takes an infuriatingly long time to work up the courage to look back.

“What?” he asks, knowing the answer.

“Am I going to get to hear you call me 'love' too?”

Felix grabs him by the back of the neck and hauls him forward, Sylvain smiling knowingly against him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a good thing I didn't work today because this jumped in my head and wasn't going to let me sleep until it was written. Thank you, as always, for reading.
> 
> I caved and am on Twitter to indulge in all the FE3H fandom. [@o3QuillFeathers](https://twitter.com/o3QuillFeathers)


End file.
